


Summer Lovin'

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2018 [6]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Teacher AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Summer hadn’t quite hit, but a heatwave sure had, and apparently no one had bothered to turn on the air conditioning.





	Summer Lovin'

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Heat

In some odd twist of administrative oversight the closest lounge to most of the classrooms Liz taught in was the English Department’s, and a combination of not wanting to walk across campus just to get some grading done and the chance to see her favorite coworker often brought Liz there during breaks.

“Hey, Sky,” she said, taking the seat across from her. Sky, already ankle-deep in work, offered up her usual noncommittal hum of greeting. “It’s hot in here,” Liz said, fanning herself with a stack of lab reports. Summer hadn’t quite hit, but a heatwave sure had, and apparently no one had bothered to turn on the air conditioning. No wonder the room was otherwise empty.

“It is,” Sky said, digging herself out of her work for the first time. She was grading essays, it looked like, which Liz did not envy. “Unfortunately the windows don’t open.”

“I don’t have to suffer like this,” Liz announced, starting to unbutton her shirt.

“Liz!”

“Relax, I have a tanktop on,” Liz said, shooting a grin in Sky’s direction. A blush had crept up her cheeks, which was maybe even nicer than the feeling of increased air movement around her arms.

The two women continued to work in silence, but Sky was clearly distracted, looking up and shifting in her seat much more often than she usually did. Liz allowed herself a moment of private celebration; the warmer weather was going to be _fun_.


End file.
